Just Another Day
by Maverick Hunter Phoenix
Summary: One shot. A slow day at MHHQ is usually a prelude to something else.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Megaman X or any related characters. It all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters are the property of me and my friends.

**Just Another Day**

A tangible air of frustration, boredom and a hint of paranoia surrounded the MHHQ like a fog, seeping into every room and corridor. The Mavericks had been quiet as of late, which meant that there hadn't been any major stuff to deal with. Even the minor things had been handled by the local law enforcement, so there hadn't been anyone called out in a little over two weeks. In conclusion, the HQ was packed full of bored hunters, navigators and a ton of cocky rookies. And it had been utterly calm for about two weeks. So, logically, this was bound to end soon.

Phoenix stepped out of her quarters, half awake and stumbling for the mess hall. On the way, she ended up passing a group of sniggering rookies grouped around a door. She stopped for a minute, staring at the odd sight, before she noticed just whos door they were grouped in front of. Shaking her head and deciding that she was better off not knowing, the A-class Hunter continued her trek to the cafeteria.

Later, carrying a cup of coffee and heading back to her quarters, she passed the group again. This time, they were looking at the door in rapt anticapation as a few sounds from the inside signaled that the occupant was just waking up. Phoenix stopped again and sighed. "Okay, what are you lot doing?"

One of the rookies, a green-haired male reploid named Jake, turned to answer her. The tenth-unit rookie surveyed her with hidden surprise. Partually because there weren't many other Hunters up this early, and somewhat amazed at her appearance. "Mam, with all due respect, what happened to you?" he asked.

Phoenix sighed again. The female Hunter was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of black heavy-duty combat boots. Her ever-present purple-colored crystal hung around her neck, but the choice of clothing wasn't the problem. The problem was that she had a pair of dark purple dragon wings growing out of her back, slitted pupils, pointy ears which had a large earring hanging down from one of them, claws growing from her fingers, and a long draconic tail that twitched in annoyance. With her free hand, she ran it through her sholder-length dark brown hair, bound in a ponytail. "What, you didn't hear about my little demolition of training room D4?"

Jake frowned. "No, should I have?"

"I had it set on level 98 and went into Frenzy Mode."

"Why in the name of God did you do that?"

"I was bored. Sue me. It takes a few days for the aftereffects to wear off, so I happen to be HQ's resident half dragon for a while. But that still doesn't answer my question of what you all are doing."

Jake's face suddenly lit up in a wicked grin. As he opened his mouth, an enraged yell came from the other side of the door as a large crash sounded. The group burst into fresh snickers as a second crash sounded, much louder and closer than the first. Phoenix stared at the door for a moment. "On second thought, I think I'm better off not knowing. I may want to pleade ignorance for this later." she remarked, as she turned and trudged down the hall to her room.

About sixty seconds later, as she was punching in her passcode, the sound of a group of fleeing reploids and humans reached her ears. Taking a sip of her coffee and turning her head to look, her eyes widened as the coffee was spat out in amazement. Passcode and cup of coffee forgotten for the moment, she jumped straight up and flapped her wings madly. Digging her claws into the space between the celling and the top of the door and yanking her tail out of the way, she just barley managed to avoid getting run over as the rookie group tore down the hall, laughing hard the entire way. Ten seconds later, an enraged pink-haired make-up wearing Zero followed, resembling the full fury of Hell's retribution, profanity flying thick and fast the entire way.

Once the hall was quiet again, Phoenix warily climbed down. Shaking her head, the hunter decided to visit Axl and see if he was the one to give the poor group Zero's passcode. She had noticed that Jake was carrying a camera and decided to ask him later about getting a copy of that picture he hopefully took.

Turns out she didn't even need to look, considering that a insanely cackling Axl went flying by her in the main hallway about ten minutes later, chased by a pissed-off X. X's hair had been dyed stark white with blonde highlights, and his face was colored a bright orange with little neon green dots. Several people stopped and stared at the pranked Hunter, shook their heads and went about their business.

To be honest, everyone was kind of expecting this. When ya got several pranksters bored silly along with the rest of the lot, you tend to experience mass chaos at least once a week throughout the HQ. Phoenix sighed, shook her head, and headed back to the mess hall for another cup of coffee.

It was, after all, just another day.

**Fin**

MHP: Okay, first attempt at humor. Please tell me it didn't suck too badly. muses roll on floor laughing their tails off You guys can stop now.

-Zero and X run up-Hey, Phoenix, have you seen Axl and a group of rookies around here anywhere?

MHP:-points-That way.

X and Zero: Thanks!-runs off after pranksters-

Kitt: Why did you do that?

MHP: I need to see a good fight. I frickin' bored.

Kitt: Ah. Anyway, please review, and tell us how she did!


End file.
